Angel de amor
by Nataku5
Summary: Esta es la linda letra de la cancion de Maná, como me encanta n_n. Heero desea hacer saber sus sentimientos, reflexiona y piensa en su querido angel. 1 x 2 ^///^


Este fic es para mi amiga Rika Shinigami, quien me apoyo e insentivo para publicarlo ^_^  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
- Este es mi primer song fic, así que cualquier incoherencia, y o pensamiento repetido, perdón desde ahora, no soy buena escritora, eso lo saben -_n  
  
- Me encanto la idea de las señoritas Saya/ Aya chan, por eso decidí escribir uno, por eso, gracias a las dos!!!!! ^o^  
  
- La letra de la canción esta entre comillas, ¬¬ ya que por algún motivo no me salió en cursiva como yo quería  
  
- Perdón si los pensamientos de Heero esta muy cursis, -_- creo que me emocione al escribir  
  
- Gracias por soportar mis aburridos fics, y por dejarme reviews, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
"quien te corto las alas mi angel  
  
quien te arranco los sueños hoy  
  
quien te arrodillo para humillarte  
  
y quien enjaulo tu alma amor  
  
dejame curarte vida  
  
dejame darte todo mi amor"  
  
Heero: Haz sufrido mucho, lo se, te comprendo, con esa sonrisa y ese entusiasmo ayudas a todos, pero, eso oculta tu dolor?... tus sueños de una vida tranquila están siéndote quitados por toda esta guerra, te obligaron a emprender un misión, por que mataron a las personas que querías, no te quedaba otra salida que emprender la lucha, cambiando tu alma tibia a una alma fría... no, eso no puede ser, debes ser alegre, vivir la vida, eso me dijiste, deseo ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, necesito ayudarte.  
  
"angel...angel angel de amor  
  
no te abandones , no te derrumbes amor"  
  
Heero: Tu nunca te das por vencido, siempre encuentras alguna forma de ayudar, de apoyar y de solucionar, no dejare que seas como yo... ya que, perdería a quien más quiero.  
  
"quien ato tus manos ato el deseo  
  
quien mato tu risa mato tu dios  
  
quien sangro tus labios y tu credo  
  
porque lo permitiste angel de amor  
  
dejame curarte vida  
  
dejame darte todo mi amor"  
  
Heero: Por cada persona que murió, tu ibas perdiendo un pedazo de corazón, se notaba en tus ojos... tu risa es todo para mi, eso me hace sentir bien, ya que te encuentras tranquilo, pero... cuando la pierdes, ya no eres el mismo, eso fue inevitable, me atrevo a decir que tu mismo lo ocasionaste al aceptar tan terrible misión, no tiene que seguir así, yo por ti, haré lo que sea.  
  
"angel....angel angel de amor  
  
no te abandones , no te derrumbes amor  
  
angel, angel angel te doy mi amor  
  
abre tus alas, deja tu sueños volar".  
  
Heero: Eres demasiado fuerte para caer en esta batalla, nunca debes rendirte, vive al máximo... si es necesario, daré mi vida y mi corazón por ti, para que nunca decaigas, para ayudarte, para que pueda expresar lo que siento... estúpido de mi, nunca he podido hacerlo a través de las palabras... si estuvieras en peligro y debo sacrificarme para salvarte, no lo dudare ni un instante, ya que seria por ti.  
  
"angel....  
  
somos arena y mar  
  
no te abandones , no te derrumbes amor  
  
angel....angel angel  
  
te doy mi amor  
  
abre tus alas, deja tu sueños volar"  
  
Heero: Al principio, te despreciaba y no te hablaba mucho, pero, eso era por que no te quería conocer más a fondo, mi corazón en ese momento estaba cerrado, creí que Relena lo había abierto, pero, me equivoqué, ella era amable conmigo, pero no sentía igual que yo, no conocía mi dolor, en cambio tu, sabes muy bien como soy, ya que somos lo mismo, unos títeres de la vida y de la guerra, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, al final, acepte en mi corazón lo que sentía por ti, pero... la guerra nos separa, no nos deja ningún instante de alivio, aun así, te apoyare, ayudare y si es necesario, te protegeré, no importa el momento...  
  
"angel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
angel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
angel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
angel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes"  
  
Heero: Mi querido Duo, tu eres el ángel que entro repentinamente a mi vida, sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta ahora... aun no debo morir, no puedo morir, ya que lo haría en vano, debo conocerte, debo saber como eres, debo saber si sientes lo mismo que yo, por ahora, me conformo con que estés dispuesto a no abandonarte y dejarte caer en este duro camino que nos han puesto... no te preocupes, no te dejare solo en esta vida, ya que sin ti, yo no se que haría... mi ángel  
  
En ese momento , los otro cuatro pilotos restantes se encontraban expectantes a la maniobra de Heero, nadie deseaba que el muriera, ya que el era quien unía sus corazones, aunque no lo quisieran reconocer.  
  
Duo: Heero, yo se que puedes, todos confiamos en ti.... confío en ti!!!!!!  
  
Pudo sentir como las palabras del joven que lo conquisto llegaban a su corazón, por algún motivo, lo sentía, no debía fallar, por eso utilizo al Wing Zero al máximo  
  
Heero: yo... yo no voy... yo no voy a... MORIR!!!!  
  
Disparo contra su blanco, la parte de la nave Libra... la cual fue destruida, salvando a la Tierra de una época fría.  
  
Quatre: Ya comprendo, el corazón del espacio es Heero!!!!!  
  
Wu fei: Ha, sabia que lo lograría  
  
Torowa: Por supuesto... así es el  
  
Y así, la guerra finalizo, gracias a ese joven, que resulto ser el más cálido de los cinco, estaba vivo, salía vivo en su Wing Zero, ya todo termino...  
  
Duo: Heero, eres realmente incorregible, no es así?... tal vez, esa sea la razón del por que yo...  
  
***************************  
  
Oh, mi diox, creo, que me alargue demasiado *///*, haaayy, no pude evitarlo, me encanta esta pareja, que quieren que le haga, ¬///¬ estoy verdaderamente loca, verdad?  
Je je, y más les deje en incógnita, je, -///- no me demanden por eso si?, soy poco original, lo se.  
Dudas, consultas, reclamos, tomatasos, fondos monetarios y cheques en blanco, todo a través de reviews!!!!, y si no, por mi email!!! Gracias!!! ^.^ jeje 


End file.
